cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network: Match Land
Cartoon Network: Match Land is a puzzle mobile game published by Cartoon Network Games and developed by Race Cat. It was released on iOS on March 2018. Overview the game is about food festivals being destroyed by evil food. To attack the enemy, you need to match the food with other food, and if you want to defeat all enemies faster, tap on the character icon to use a super attack. Playable Characters (*) means that the character was part of the 1.2.0. update Adventure Time * Finn * Jake * Princess Bubblegum * Ice King * Marceline * Lemongrab * Lumpy Space Princess * Flame Princess Steven Universe * Steven * Garnet * Amethyst * Pearl * Peridot * Lapis * Connie OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes * K.O. * Rad * Enid * Mr.Gar * Carol We Bare Bears * Grizz * Panda * Ice Bear * Charlie * Nom Nom The Powerpuff Girls * Blossom * Bubbles * Buttercup * Mojo Jojo Dexter's Laboratory * Dexter Courage the Cowardly Dog * Courage Johnny Bravo * Johnny Bravo Ed, Edd n Eddy * Ed The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy * Mandy Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Bloo Regular Show * Rigby Character powers Peppermint Candy (slicing) * Dexter (all-star) * Blossom (all-star) * Flame Princess * Rigby (musical) * Steven (gutsy) * Garnet (loyal) * Charlie (frenemy) * K.O. (pow) Blue popsicle (blue thunder) * Bubbles (all-star) * Blow (loyal) * Finn (musical) * Ice King (frenemy) * Lapis (gutsy) * Ice Bear (loyal) * Rad (pow) Yellow hamburger (yellow thunder) * Johnny Bravo (gutsy) * Ed (all-star) * Jake (loyal) * Lemongrab (frenemy) * Pearl (musical) * Grizz (gutsy) * Carol (pow) Purple grape (healing) * Mojo Jojo (frenemy) * Courage (all-star) * Princess Bubblegum (loyal) * Marceline (frenemy) * Lumpy Space Princess (gutsy) * Amethyst (musical) * Enid (pow) Green pie (stunning) * Buttercup (All-Star) * Mandy (Pow) * Peridot (Gutsy) * Connie (Musical) * Panda (loyal) * Nom Nom (frenemy) * Mr.Gar (pow) Boardwalk Customers Dexter's Laboratory * Dee Dee Ed, Edd n Eddy * Eddy Codename: Kids Next Door * Numbuh 5 The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy * Billy * Grim * Fred FredBurger Ben 10 * Four Arms Chowder * Chowder The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack * Flapjack Regular Show * Mordecai The Amazing World of Gumball * Gumball Watterson Uncle Grandpa * Uncle Grandpa Steven Universe * Greg * Onion Clarence * Clarence Wendell Over the Garden Wall * Wirt Mighty Magiswords * Vambre OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes * Real Magic Skeleton * Red Action * Nick Army Apple and Onion * Apple Craig of the Creek * Craig Williams Stages Beach City (Steven Universe) * Chapter 1: Fry Frenzy * Chapter 2: Cocoa Calamity * Chapter 3: The Ice Cream Incident * Chapter 4: Pizza Peril * Chapter 5: Dunking Donuts Candy Kingdom (Adventure Time) * Chapter 1: Soda Shakedown * Chapter 2: The Apple Army * Chapter 3: A Snowy Situation * Chapter 4: Lemon Raid * Chapter 5: Berry Blast Bay Area (We Bare Bears) * Chapter 1: Ramen Rumble * Chapter 2: Not Nice Rice * Chapter 3: Taco Attack * Chapter 4: Sushi Slam * Chapter 5: The Cupcake Job Water Park * Chapter 1: Jawbreaker Jeapordy * Chapter 2: Banana Bonanza * Chapter 3: Candy Catastrophe * Chapter 4: Pushy Popsicles * Chapter 5: Smoothy Showdown Lakewood Plaza Turbo (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) * Chapter 1: Pretzel Panic * Chapter 2: Burrito Battle * Chapter 3: Punch it Up * Chapter 4: Wicked Watermelons * Chapter 5: Jam Out Carnival * Chapter 1: Chocolate Milk Mayhem * Chapter 2: S'mores Smackdown * Chapter 3: Pepper Panic * Chapter 4: Chili Con Carnage * Chapter 5: Candy Cane Chaos Shop owners Beach City (Steven Universe) * Peedee Fryman- Beach Fries * Buck Dewey- Go Go Cocoa * Sour Cream- Cone 'N' Son * Kiki Pizza- Fish Stew Pizza * Sadie- Big Donut Candy Kingdom (Adventure Time) * Susan Strong- Super Porp * Tree Trunks- Sweet P's Pies * Gunther- Snow Bros. * Lemonhope- It's Lemonade!!! * The Tar Tarter- Tart Mart Bay Area (We Bare Bears) * unknown- Rockin' Ramen * unknown- Ricey Bowls * unknown- Taco Party * unknown- Sushie Seashore * unknown- Cupcake Castle Water Park * Edd (Ed, Edd n Eddy)- Candy Machine * Mojo Jojo (The PowerPuff Girls)- Going Bananas * Witchy Simone (Mighty Magiswords)- Magic Sweets * Captain K'nuckles (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack)- Pirate Pops * Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10)- Mr.Smoothy Lakewood Plaza Turbo (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) * Mr.Logic- Pretzel Logic * Beardo- Burrito Beardo's * Punching Judy- Punchy Punch * Megafootball Baby- Mega Melon * Drupe- Berry Jamz Carnival * Cheese (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends)- Imaginary Milk * Lazlo (Camp Lazlo)- S'mores Galore * Him (The PowerPuff Girls)- Power Peppers * Pops (Johnny Bravo)- Pops' Moon Palace * StickyBeard (Codename: Kids Next Door)- Sweet Revenge In game shop owners * Peppermint Larry (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack)- Daily Market * Mung Daal (Chowder)- Gold Shop * Goose Choose (Adventure Time)- Gem Shop and Spire Shop * Professor Utonium (The PowerPuff Girls)- Bundle Shop Number of Earnings when shops have 5 stars Beach City (Steven Universe) * Beach Fries: 500 * Go Go Cocoa: 750 * Cone 'n' Son: 1,250 * Fish Stew Pizza: 1,250 * Big Donut: 1,500 Candy Kingdom (Adventure Time) * Super Porp: 1,000 * Sweet P's Pies: 1,500 * Snow Bros.: 2,000 * It's Lemonade!!!: 2,500 * Tart Mart: 3,000 Bay Area (We Bare Bears) * Rockin' Ramen: 2,000 * Ricey Bowls: 3,000 * Taco Party: 4,000 * Sushi Seashore: 5,000 * Cupcake Castle: 6,000 Water Park * Candy Machine: 4,000 * Going Bananas: 6,000 * Magic Sweets: 8,000 * Pirate Pops: 10,000 * Mr.Smoothy: 12,000 Lakewood Plaza Turbo (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) * Pretzel Logic: 8,000 * Burrito Beardo's: 11,000 * Punchy Punch: 14,000 * Mega Melon: 17,000 * Berry Jamz: 20,000 Carnival * Imaginary Milk: 14,000 * S'mores Galore: 18,000 * Power Peppers: 22,000 * Pops' Moon Palace: coming soon! * Sweet Revenge: coming soon! Eatmos Eatmos are little cute creatures that are required to evolve playable characters. Spicy Eatmos * I: Beach Fries * II:Tart Mart * III: Taco Party * IV: Pirate Pops * V: Pretzel Logic * VI: Sweet Revenge Icy Eatmos * I: Big Donut * II: Snow Bros. * III: Ricey Bowls * IV: Candy Machine * V: Punchy Punch * VI: Imaginary Milk Sour Eatmos * I: Fish Stew Pizza * II: It's Lemonade!!! * III: Rockin' Ramen * IV: Going Bananas * V: Burrito Beardo's * VI: Pops' Moon Palace Fruity Eatmos * I: Cone 'n' Son * II: Super Porp * III: Cupcake Castle * IV: Magic Sweets * V: Berry Jamz * VI: S'mores Galore Minty Eatmos * I: Go Go Cocoa * II: Sweet P's Pies * III: Sushi Seashore * IV: Mr.Smoothy * V: Mega Melon * VI: Power Peppers Trivia * Dexter, Johnny Bravo, Buttercup, Ed, Courage, and Bloo were originally boardwalk customers when the game first came out. * The game didn't received more updates after its 1.2.0. update on February 2019, it is currently unknown if the game will receive more updates in the future. * The game does not have an article on Wikipedia. Category:Cartoon Network Crossover Games Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Games Category:Crossover